I believe you
by GreenyBrown
Summary: *I had this story up under another name but I've switched accounts* - This is a love story between Harry and Marcus, how their love developes and how other people react to them. Rated M for smut and Chan! Harry is in his 4th year here. Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've recently fallen in love with Marcus Flint. I wasn't aware it had happened until it was too late and now I'm determined to write a Harry/Flint multi-chaptered story because…. I have too much spare time on my hands basically….*blushes* this is the fist chapter so ...enjoy!**

**Harry is 14 here so naturally the book is set during the 4th book **

**(*)**

**Chapter 1**

Marcus Flint looked up from his half-finished plate of food, scowling across at the Gryffindor table, his dark eyes travelling up and down the rows of happy, talking faces.

''Fools.'', he murmured to himself before looking back down at his chicken and continuing to eat.

It was not until the cloud of live bats overhead flew over the Slytherin table twice more did Flint look up from his plate to survey the hall, his scowl still firmly in place.

He looked first at the Hufflepuffs; Diggory sat there with his stupid gang of simpering girls, then at the Ravenclaws, not really registering much about them other than they didn't talk as much as the other houses, and finally back on the Gryffindor table.

His eyes moved up the table and found the small patch of fiery hair that marked the where the Weasleys were sitting; he frowned and was just about to look back at his food when a pair of bright green eyes met his own.

Marcus held Potter's gaze for a full 5 seconds before looking down to take a sip from his goblet and when he looked back up, he saw the boy's head jerk quickly to look back down at his plate.

Even from this distance, Flint could tell that Potter was blushing. He scowled to himself wondering why, but didn't even have time to consider the issue when Malfoy, who was sat opposite him, nudged him under the table.

''Hey, Flint.''

''Yeah?''

''You entering the tournament?'', the annoying blond boy asked, a spoonful of soup suspended half way to his mouth.

Flint shrugged his broad shoulders, placed his knife and fork together, and folded his arms across his muscular chest.

This was all many people really got from Marcus Flint. It was not that people didn't want to be his friend, but the boy was a natural loner, preferring his own company in the common room, or flying around on the Quidditch pitch late into the night.

He glanced back at Potter and saw the boy's eyes linger on him for a second longer before engaging the Granger mud-blood in determined conversation, his cheeks pink again.

Flint raised an eyebrow at this before looking up at the staff table, noting that Barty Crouch didn't seem to be eating at all, rather pushing his food around on his plate, not that Marcus cared much about this.

**(*)**

''So all we have to do is get over the age line!'', said Malfoy as the Slytherins stood up and got ready to depart the Great Hall with the Durmstrang students.

Flint grunted and carried on walking, looking over the heads of the surrounding crowd from his 6 foot 2 vantage point.

Malfoy continued to pester Flint about whether or not he was entering the tournament right up until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall and found it blocked by Karkaroff, Moody and Potter.

Ignoring Malfoy's insults about the boy and staring over the heads of a few 6th years in front of him, Flint could see that Potter looked a bit overwhelmed by the aggressive old man and the ex-Auror.

He couldn't explain, even to himself, why he felt the smallest twinge of annoyance that the 14 year old should feel so pressured and cornered, but he repressed the feeling almost immediately and barged straight through the blockage at the doorway and off towards the Slytherin dungeons.

**(*)**

Flint usually slept late on Saturdays and went for a fly around the Quidditch pitch.

Consequentially, he did not see the events with Fred and George in the entrance hall.

He also didn't see Potter's emerald eyes scanning the Slytherin table for him at breakfast.

It was not until he was walking, broomstick over one of his broad shoulders; down to the Quidditch pitch after a quick breakfast did he see the boy walking down to Hagrid's hut with his friends.

He strode past them, looking dead ahead at the goal posts, only looking back when he thought they had gone.

But when he turned to look, he saw that Potter was standing outside Hagrid's cabin waiting to be let in, and that his eyes were fixed once again on himself, Marcus.

He held the boy's gaze yet again until Potter was let into the cabin and carried on walking towards the pitch.

Why did the Potter kid keep looking at him? He thought, scowling to himself as he weaved in and out of the stands surrounding the pitch, looping one of the goal posts before landing back on the ground to take a drink.

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't really mind. The only reason the issue kept cropping up in his mind was that he didn't know _why_ the boy kept looking at him as though he was an interesting magazine.

He frowned against the stinging rain that had begun to fall upon the grounds and marched back up to the pitch towards the castle to shower before the feast that evening.

**(*)**

''Harry Potter!'', Called Dumbledore as he clutched the little piece of smoking paper in his hands.

The boy stood slowly up following a nudge from the Granger girl and walked toward the top of the hall, Flint saw the headmaster whisper something to him before the lithe form of Potter disappeared through the door at the back of the hall.

And there it was again, Flint's twinge of annoyance at the fact that everyone seemed to be bitching about Potter. He ground his teeth a little before looking back up at the head table where the staff members were muttering to each other.

''Stupid little dweeb trying to get himself more fame!'', blurted out Malfoy who was sitting a few seats away from Flint.

There was a murmur of agreement and Flint looked away, his annoyance flaring a little more.

Everyone seemed to have it in for Potter at one point or another and he didn't like it, but didn't know why.

**(*)**

Harry walked into the Chamber off the hall in a trance.

He looked to his left and right as though checking that there was no one there before advancing into the pool of warmth cast by the crackling fire.

He couldn't bring himself to explain what had happened to the other Champions, even though they fired question after question at him and the ensuing argument about his worth to compete in the tournament angered him as much as it scared him.

When the conclusion had been drawn that he would, after all have to compete, he walked into the Entrance Hall with Cedric and, after Cedric had bade him goodnight, delved back into his own thoughts.

He was irritated that Cedric didn't believe him and didn't make any move to walk up the stairs, but merely stood there, gazing at the oaken front doors for about a minute until they opened and startled him out of his reverie.

Marcus flint stood there, broomstick over his shoulder, his short black hair dripping water onto his square-jawed face.

He did not seem to have noticed Harry and it was not until the boy had turned around to walk up the marble staircase did Flint look around.

''Potter?'', he said.

Harry looked around to see Flint standing by the door leading to the dungeons.

''Flint I haven't got the energy for any jibes, I'm tired.'', said Harry, placing his head in his small hands and looking rather lost.

Again, this brought up emotions similar to those of protectiveness in the Slytherin and he continued to look at the petite Gryffindor until the latter looked up.

''Your name came out of the goblet.''. Grunted Marcus, looking Harry straight in the face.

''I know and before you say anything I didn't put my name in!'', Harry said in irritation, lifting his head out of his hands and stuff them in his pockets moodily.

''Ok.'', said Flint. But it wasn't the same type of 'ok' Cedric had given him, Flint actually seemed to believe him.

''You believe me?''

''Yeah''

''Why?''

Flint shrugged before turning to walk down the staircase leading to his common room.

''Flint''

Marcus turned around to see that Harry hadn't moved.

''Thanks.'', said the raven headed teenager in what seemed like relief.

''What for?'', said Flint, his eyebrows contracting slightly as he regarded the boy.

''Believing me.'', said Harry before blushing violently and turning away, leaving the muscular Slytherin in complete confusion.

**(*)**

Several days after this encounter, Flint was rushing towards one of his Transfiguration lessons when he paused at the top of a long corridor.

Potter and the Creevy prat were walking along it towards his corridor and Flint could see from this distance that Potter looked tired and stressed, dark circles under his eyes and his pale face looking even whiter as he continued to walk.

Flint shrugged to himself and carried on walking towards his lesson, but no longer rushing.

He was just about to turn back and look over his shoulder when a voice several feet behind him said ''Hey'' and he turned around properly.

It was Potter, looking just as pale as ever, rushing to catch up with Flint.

Any other Gryffindor and Flint would have told them to piss off, but he allowed Harry to fall into step next to him.

''Where you going?'', asked Harry.

''Transfiguration, you?''

''Photo shoot.''

Flint looked at Harry who had gone even paler.

''Cool.'', he said before looking ahead again.

''Isn't'', said Harry looking miserable.

Flint did not say anything and Harry spoke again. ''The more publicity I get, the more people are going to think I want it and I'm loosing friends left right and centre. On top of that, if I go to a photo shoot then no-one is going to believe I don't want this!''

Flint did not know why, but he felt a stab of pity at this outburst and looked sideways at Potter, noting that the bags under his eyes were really quite huge.

''I do.''

''I know you do. But why do you?''

Flint merely shrugged and kept walking, before saying ''I wouldn't like the attention either.''

Harry nodded but didn't speak.

''It means a lot, Flint.''

''What does?''

Harry had stopped walking and so did Flint, looking down at Harry who was almost a foot shorter and about half as broad as the Slytherin.

''That you believe me. It's just … I … I feel really alone sometimes… there's always someone out to hurt me.'', Harry blurted out, aware that he sounded weak, aware that he was saying this to Marcus Flint of all people and that he had never said this to anyone.

''You've got friends.'', said Flint, looking at the floor.

''One friend'', Harry corrected him, ''Hermione and I don't think she believes me really.'', said Harry, shocking himself when a few tears fell out of his eyes.

''I believe you.'', said Flint again and he did something he would never had dreamed of in his life and put one of his muscular arms around the narrow shoulders of the fourteen year old.

Harry looked up at the touch and said ''yeah''.

The feeling of protection that Marcus felt towards the boy was growing as he held the slightly shivering teen with one strong arm.

Harry looked up into Marcus' dark eyes and said, ''you'll end up hating me as well.''

''Why?''

Harry didn't answer until Flint took his arm from around the boy and moved to face him, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

''Why will I?''

''Loads of people do when they find out I…that I'm…'', Harry stammered, but Flint did not rush him. ''..Gay.'', Harry finished before blushing a deep, boiling red and looking at the ground.

Flint didn't speak for a full 30 seconds and then grunted ''Oh.''

Harry cringed as he looked back up into Flint's impassive face before speaking ''Sorry.'', he almost whispered.

''Why you sorry?'', Flint asked, looking at Harry's face, not at his scar as so many others did.

Harry couldn't answer this and so contented himself with a shrug.

''Kinda guessed.''

Harry looked shocked, ''How?'', he demanded.

It was Flint's turn to look uncomfortable, ''you stare at me.''

Harry blushed so deeply Flint thought he might melt ''Sorry.'', he said again.

''I stare back. Its cool.'', said Flint.

''You…you're...'', stammered Harry.

''Don't know, but I stare at you so maybe.''

Harry was shocked. He had liked the Slytherin since the end of the previous year. He didn't quite know what it was about Flint that had drawn him in except that Flint looked to tall and strong to Harry with his broad chest and shoulders, thick neck and muscular arms.

Harry had supposed that, because there was no real strong figure in his life, he had latched onto someone who didn't stare at his scar, someone quiet and strong and whom Harry found very appealing, even though Flint wasn't the best looking person by any means.

The silence dragged on for a little while longer before Harry said, ''so do you fancy me?''

Flint shrugged, ''don't know.''

''Can I kiss you?''

Flint looked at Harry. He was surprised (though he did not show it), that the boy had asked such a bold question. He shrugged again and Harry took a few steps closer.

Flint's expression did not change and when Harry stood on tiptoe to wind slim arms around his Flint's thick neck, the Slytherin's hands settled almost instinctively on the small waist of the Gryffindor.

Harry seemed to take this as a good sign and raised his head to look at Flint who felt the raven's hot breath on his face.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips against Flint's, whose eyes had also closed and who now stood still as a statue.

Harry kissed him twice more before taking a step back and looking up at the Slytherin.

Marcus, though he didn't show it much, had enjoyed the kiss and Harry seemed to take it as such because Flint hadn't beaten seven shades out of him.

''Kiss me again.'', said Harry who hadn't taken his eyes off of Flint's face.

And Flint ,almost without thinking, strode towards Harry and pressed the teen hard against the wall, crushing his lips against Harry's who moaned as his back hit stone and kissed back.

Flint completely dominated the kiss, kissing Harry's lips apart and plundering the hot cavern of the boy's mouth before breaking the kiss and looking down.

Harry was out of breath, his back hurt and his lips were swollen and puffy, but he looked up at Marcus's face and was surprised to see that one of the Slytherin's large hands was still stroking Harry's hair.

''Wow'', said Harry.

Flint did not speak but continued to stroke Harry's hair.

''We've got to go! We're late!'', Harry said, suddenly shocked.

Flint nodded and picked up their bags, passing Harry's to him and they continued walking as though nothing had happened.

When they got to the classroom in which Harry was supposed to have entered 10 minutes previously, he looked at Flint who nodded before walking away.

(*)

**Soooo what did you think? I know they moved a little quickly but I'm trying to get along with the plot and I didn't want to spend chapters and chapters getting them together, apart from the fact that Flint is a man of little words anyway so long conversations would have looked contrived. Don't forget to review! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy everyone! This is the second Chapter of my Harry/Flint fic and I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! **

**(*)**

**Chapter 2**

Harry spent the next few days in a daze. He was not wondering the cliché 'what just happened?' thing because he knew very well what had happened between him and Marcus and he still had a bruise on his back to prove it.

The reason Harry was feeling so particularly dazed was that he thought about nothing and no-one but the boy he had kissed.

This was only to be expected, but it was not normal for Harry to be spending this much time thinking about someone and Hermione had noticed the change in him. However, when cross-examined by her, he deflected her questions.

''Harry, what's up?''

''Nothing.''

''You look funny.''

''Aren't you nice…''

''You know what I mean, you don't look yourself.'

''I'm fine.''

This was the truth, Harry was fine, but he needed to speak to Marcus again, he wanted to know where he stood with the strong, surly Slytherin,

**(*)**

4 Days after Harry and Marcus' kiss, Harry awoke with a plan in mind to tackle Marcus about the issue regarding their steamy episode.

It was not until he arrived in the Great Hall, however, that (for the first time in days) Marcus was driven out of his mind.

He took his seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, only to have her throw her arms around his neck and whisper ''Oh Harry, it's so awful!'', before placing that day's copy of the Daily Prophet on his plate.

Harry read the slanderous article with an open mouth before tossing the paper aside and standing up to leave. He really didn't need this at the moment.

Marcus arrived late for breakfast that morning and so was confused to see most of the Slytherin table laughing and pointing over at the far end of the Hall towards Potter and the Mud-blood.

(*)

''What's happened?'', he grunted to a 7th year who passed him the article.

Rage built up inside Flint as he read the libellous passages and the wave of protective anger welled up inside him again, scorching him with emotions he was not used to yet.

He crushed the Prophet in one of his huge fists and looked up in time to see Potter striding out of the Great Hall amidst gales of laughter from the three other house tables, his black haired head held high.

Flint stood up sharply, and followed the boy out, catching up with him in time to see the boy walk into the first classroom he came to.

When Flint himself walked into the room, he saw Potter sat on one of the desks and again his protective urges towards the lithe boy welled up inside him, and he wanted to take away the things that were causing Harry this anguish.

The boy's knees were bent right up to his chest and his head was resting on them, looking completely abandoned.

Marcus knew the boy wasn't crying and, to let Harry know he was there, shut the door loudly behind him before walking towards Harry, causing the latter's head to snap up.

''Marcus?'', said Harry who, Marcus noticed, hadn't been crying, but the bags under his eyes looked just as large.

Marcus nodded before sitting on the desk next to the one Harry was perched on.

''I don't believe it.'', said the muscular Slytherin, looking right at Harry and feeling the piteous feeling in his stomach grow at the sight of the small teenager.

''You…you don't?''

''No, you're not weak.''

Harry gave a weak smile and let his legs fall to dangle off the edge of the desk, facing Flint, their kneecaps almost touching.

''The other day, Marcus...'', began Harry, but Flint shook his head.

''Feel like I want to protect you.'', he interjected.

This wasn't really relevant to their kiss, but Harry didn't say anything other than ''Why?''

The Slytherin shrugged and continued staring at Harry, ''Just do.''

''Oh.'', was all Harry could say.

''I liked kissing you.''

Harry smiled again both at the words themselves and at the fact that he got the impression Marcus had never opened up to someone like this before.

''I liked it too.''

''Ok.''

Harry considered the Slytherin for a moment, looking at his face carefully.

Marcus had a strong jaw and dark eyes which were capped with thick eyebrows. There was nothing amazing about the way he looked, thought Harry.

Marcus' body was, Harry thought to himself, very appealing. He was drawn to Marcus' broad, muscular frame and had never felt anything quite like being wrapped in the Slytherin's strong arms.

''You Ok?'', asked Flint.

Harry nodded, a sad look coming about his face again, ''I'll just have to deal with it; I'm used to people sniping at Me.'', not caring if he sounded like a martyr or not. Flint knew he wasn't weak and, for some reason, that was all that mattered to Harry at the moment.

Marcus considered the boy before standing up and walking over to sit next to Harry on the desk.

Harry immediately felt safer with the warm mass next to him and, completely subconsciously, rested his head on Flint's broad shoulder without any consideration at how the other boy would react to this.

Flint, it appeared, had never been in this situation before and was considering what to do. In the end, he placed his arm around Harry's shoulders as he had done in the corridor 4 days previously and said nothing.

They remained there for a full 5 minutes before the bell rang in the distance and Harry looked up at Marcus who, it appeared, had been staring down at the boy the entire time, but hadn't spoken once.

Standing up grudgingly, Harry picked up his bag and looked at Flint who was still sitting on the desk, watching him.

''Meet me here after lunch?''

Flint nodded and Harry hesitated before placing a light kiss on Flint's lips.

When Harry turned away however, he felt Flint's strong arms wrap around his waist as the Slytherin stood up.

Harry watched with the smallest smile as the broad boy leaned down to kiss Harry harder.

Harry's arms snaked around Flint's neck as they kissed before, all too soon, breaking apart and looking at each other, Harry breathing rather heavily.

Flint did not seem to know what to do with himself and, with a last, awkward kiss on Harry's cheek, walked out of the classroom, shoving aside a Ravenclaw as he exited.

Harry smiled at this, surprising himself.

**(*)**

The rest of the morning dragged by for Harry, who was anxious for lunch to arrive.

With the continuous teasing and jeers from the rest of the school, coupled with his anxiousness to meet Marcus again, Harry felt as though someone had bewitched the clocks in the school to make them go slower.

When the bell finally rang for Lunch, Harry sighed in relief and walked down to the Great Hall with Hermione, his emerald eyes locking on Marcus' dark ones as they walked through the door.

Harry only picked at his food; he was longing to talk to Marcus again and, after about 10 minutes of pretending to eat, stood up and told Hermione he was going for a walk, declining her request to accompany him.

He left the great hall and began walking to the classroom he and Marcus has occupied earlier. His head was swimming with nerves and the continual shame and sadness of Rita's article and its repercussions.

Why was Marcus standing by him? Why had he chosen to believe Harry and kissed him on two separate occasions?

Harry reached the correct corridor and almost sprinted to the empty classroom, shutting the door behind him with a sigh, relishing the peace and quiet.

He walked towards the desk he and Flint had sat on earlier and leaned against it, waiting for the larger boy to join him.

Sure enough, barely 5 minutes later, Marcus walked through the door and straight up to Harry who stood up straight to face him.

''Hi.'', said Harry, placing one of his small hands on Marcus' large chest.

''Hi, You OK?''

Harry smiled, knowing that he was probably the only person in Hogwarts that Marcus was this nice to.

''Not bad.''

''Yes you are.''

''I'm fine.''

''You're not, you look pale. You've not eaten for 2 meals.''

Harry looked up at Marcus who was already looking down at him and wrapped his arms around Flint's neck, pressing his face against the Slytherin's chest.

Flint wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and said nothing, waiting for the boy to talk, breathing in the scent of Harry's hair.

''What are we?'', came Harry's muffled voice.

Marcus didn't quite know what Harry was asking and so remained silent.

Harry pulled away and looked Marcus straight in the face, ''what are we to each other?''

Marcus shrugged.

''Do you care about me?'', asked Harry.

''Yes. But I'm still figuring out why I care so much.'', said Marcus, looking down at his large hands.

''What do you mean?''

''Don't know.''

Harry stood on tiptoe and kissed Marcus softly on the lips, sighing slightly as he felt Marcus' arms wrap around his waist again and kiss him back deeply, dominating the proceedings again; seeming to impose is strong being into the contact.

They continued to kiss, Marcus pulling one of Harry's thighs up to wrap around his waist, following an inexplicable desire to be closer to the boy.

Harry groaned as his leg slid over Flint's hip, noting to himself that the Flint he spoke to and the Flint he kissed were like two completely different people.

Flint himself likened his situation to walking blindly in the dark; he had a protective urge towards the boy and could not understand it; he liked Harry, but did not understand the feeling itself, never having fancied someone before and taking into account his reclusive nature was afraid of going wrong.

The kiss deepened and Marcus sat on the desk, pulling Harry on top of him to straddle his lap, the Slytherin's muscular arms holding fast around the slim hips of the Gryffindor.

Harry's hands moved to hold either side of Flint's jaw as he pulled backwards, driven by a desire for oxygen.

Flint, whose lips were just as pink as Harry's and who was breathing deeply, his large chest expanding against Harry's flat one and, closed his eyes for a moment as the cool hands placed themselves either side of his strong jaw.

They stared at each other for another long moment before Flint leaned forwards to kiss Harry's neck, prompting the teenager to gasp a little and hold Flint a little tighter, his hands resting on the broad shoulders as Flint's lips moved to his collar bone.

Harry was hard, and he could feel Flint's enormous erection digging into his backside; Flint grunted in pleasure as Harry pressed down against it.

With a small smile, Harry pressed down again and Flint, for the first time since Harry had met him, smiled at the Gryffindor before standing up abruptly, holding Harry's backside tightly.

Harry gasped and wrapped his deceptively powerful legs tightly around Marcus for support, prompting another groan from the muscular Slytherin.

Harry buried his face in the thick neck and breathed in the boyish smell of the Slytherin as Marcus himself walked them to the front of the classroom, still carrying Harry and pressed the boy against the wall, making Harry's legs tighten around his waist.

Harry lifted his head and looked Marcus straight in the eyes before they crushed their noses and mouths together in a desperate kiss filled with lust.

Marcus ground himself against the boy, rubbing their erections together, causing Harry to gasp and for the Slytherin himself to grunt occasionally as he kissed the younger boy's lips and neck.

The kissing became more and more fiery as Marcus ground more vigorously against Harry, the latter's arms and legs tightening around him as they both felt themselves reaching breaking point.

Then, all at once, Harry clenched his legs tightly around Marcus as he came, making the Slytherin peak as well, grunting once more as they pair of them filled their boxers and trousers with the sticky substance.

Grudgingly, Marcus let Harry down and looked at the mess in their crotches.

''I can fix that.'', mumbled Harry as he waved his wand, clearing up the mess and looked up at Marcus, ''wow''.

Marcus smirked at Harry, who blushed, ''Like that?''.

Harry nodded and, as he felt the warm, reassuring heat of Marcus press against him in a tight embrace, wondered to himself why Flint had chosen him to open up to him like this.

Marcus himself, ever reclusive did not voice his fears that Harry was too good for him and that the beautiful Gryffindor would eventually see this, but held on a little tighter, hugging Harry in a way he had never hugged anyone before.

They broke apart and Harry looked at his watch, ''we've still got 30 minutes left until lessons.''

''I don't want to go back to lunch with that bunch of pricks.'', grunted Marcus

''Which bunch of pricks?''

''Everyone.''

Harry frowned as Marcus sat on the floor, legs bent, his back against the wall.

''Don't you like any of them?'', asked the fourth year.

Marcus shook his head and looked up at Harry, ''except you.''

Harry smiled and sat down on Flint's lap, pressing his narrow back against the Slytherin's large chest.

He was pleasantly surprised when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned his head back on Flint's shoulder.

''Are we going out?'', he asked the Slytherin captain.

He felt Flint shrug but did not press the issue, it was just nice to be sat with someone who wasn't plaguing him with insults about the article, or else pestering him to work harder and revise.

Then, before he could stop himself, Harry said, ''you're the only person that doesn't stare at my scar, why?''

Flint waited a second before replying, ''I know what it's like being stared at.''

''Do you?''

''Yes.''

''How come? Who stares at you?''

''A lot of people, because they think I'm weird.''

''Well you aren't weird!'', said Harry indignantly, ''Just because you don't talk much doesn't mean you're weird!''

Flint said nothing and Harry turned in Flint's lap to face him.

''You're famous though.''

Harry was confused, ''what do you mean?''

Flint grunted something that Harry did not hear and it was only when Harry asked him to repeat himself did Marcus say ''you could be with anyone.''

Harry stared at the scowling boy, but chose not to reply straight away. Instead, he placed a kiss on Flint's cheek and said ''but I want to be with you.''

Flint didn't show any sign that he had heard Harry except to move his hands from Harry's waist to glide up and down the teenager's narrow back.

''I don't want to go back out there with all that sniping.'', said Harry as they stoop up 20 minutes later.

''Who gives you trouble?'', growled Flint.

''Everyone.''

Flint looked angry and said, ''let me know if anyone hurts you'', before kissing Harry on the lips and scowling as he left the classroom.

Harry watched him walk down the corridor after following him out; taller than nearly everyone else, he barged through them moodily, prompting another indulgent smile from Harry.

**(*)**

''Flint! Where've you been.'', asked a couple of people as Flint walked into Charms.

''Mind your own business.''

''You missed Draco and Potter duelling outside Potions! It was great! Malfoy nearly got the attention seeking dick as well.''

The same protective fury welled up inside Flint as he thought about Harry being hurt by Malfoy.

A few sparks flew out of the end of Marcus' wand as his temper rose.

''What's up with you, Flint.''

''Piss off and mind your own.''

**(*)**

**There you have it, folks! Chapter 2! I'm trying not to make Marcus sound too mushy, but at the same time I'm tying to get across that Harry really is the only person in Hogwarts he cares about and it's difficult! Don't forget to let me know what you thought about the Chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Here's Chapter 3 to anyone who wants to read it! It's relatively smut-less I'm afraid because I'm trying to develop the plot and the characters more in this instalment so sorry all those expecting smut! **

**I promise there will be more soon- this is more of a mushy episode so enjoy**

**(*)**

**Chapter 3**

Thanks to the events outside his potions lesson, Harry was forced to walk to dinner alone that evening as Hermione was still in the hospital wing having her teeth reduced, thanks to that stuck up git's spell.

He was just thinking that the last thing he needed right now was a detention spent entirely in the company of Snape and Ron, both of whom Harry was in no mood to deal with at the moment, when he was dragged into a side-passage.

''What…'', he began but he felt a large hand grip his forearm tightly and heard a familiar deep voice.

''He cursed you.''

''Who did?''

''Malfoy!'', Flint growled, sounding quite dangerous.

''He didn't, Marcus. He tried to but his hex rebounded off of mine and hit Hermione.'', said Harry quickly, wincing at the firm grip on his arm, ''my arm.''

But Marcus had already let go of the boy, only to stuff his hands in his pockets, scowling.

''Why did he try and curse you?'', Marcus questioned, still looking furious.

''Because he's a git.'', said Harry simply, rubbing his arm absently.

The Slytherin did not speak for a while and then said, ''Sorry.''

''Why are you sorry?'', said Harry, frowning.

''Hurt you.'', grunted the boy, taking Harry's arm in his hands, pulling up the sleeve of the Gryffindor's robes and examining the fading red marks.

''It's fine, you were angry.'', said Harry.

''Not at you.'', said the Slytherin, looking up almost pleadingly into Harry's face.

Harry took a step towards the Slytherin and placed his Hands in Flint's, ''I know, it's fine. At least you care about me.''

Flint pulled Harry towards him and slouched against the wall, his legs at an angle to his body until he was at Harry's height.

Harry placed a leg either side of Flint's so they were pressed together completely and rested his forehead against Marcus'.

Flint slowly raised his head and softly pressed his lips to Harry's, his arms wrapping around the boy.

Harry smiled gently before returning the kiss, his arms around Marcus' neck, the fingers of his right hand entwining with the Slytherin's black hair.

They remained there for a minute or so, kissing, until Harry pulled his head away, but did not stand away from the 7th year.

''I'm starving, I haven't eaten today.''

Flint nodded, but did not relinquish the slender teen. His eyes were unfocussed as he looked at Harry's lips.

Harry smiled slightly before placing his hands either side of Flint's slightly stubbly cheeks and turning the Slytherin's head up to look into the dark eyes.

''Are you listening to me?'', he asked the muscular boy with a hint of irritation.

Flint's eyes focussed on Harry's and he nodded, kissing Harry once before standing up straight, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders now.

''You need a shave.'', Harry teased the older boy who scowled down at him, but Harry could tell Marcus wasn't really angry.

''Meet me by the front doors at 12oclock.'', said Marcus slowly before kissing Harry once more and walking away.

(*)

By the time Harry made it to the Great Hall, he was ravenous with hunger and took his seat beside Hermione who looked at him shrewdly.

''What're you smiling about?'', she questioned; looking at him as though he was sickening for something.

''Nothing.'', said Harry, smiling at her even more broadly before saying, ''you got your teeth shrunk then?''.

''Yes, it took a while though.'', she said, going a little pink, but Harry did not press the issue and contented himself instead with loading his plate.

They ate in near silence, and it was not until they were walking slowly up to Gryffindor tower later that evening when Hermione looked sideways as her friend ''Harry, there's something different with you lately.''

Harry who's thoughts had been wrapped up in Marcus, looked around guiltily, ''what to you mean?''.

''Don't know'', was her reply as she continued to frown at him.

Harry did not reply. The time was not right for Hermione to know yet, but he thought to himself that she would certainly be the first to know when he was ready to talk about it.

They spoke very little as they did their homework that night; attempting to ignore the constant mutterings of their fellow students, preferring in stead to act as though they were alone.

At 12oclock, after Harry had pretended to be in bed for an hour, he stood up, pulled a hoodie over his pyjama top, donned the invisibility cloak, snuck out of the room and crept down the spiral staircase.

The common room was nearly empty save for a few first years playing gob-stones by the fire and who did not notice the portrait hole opening.

Harry, who had was wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms, t-shirt and hoodie along with his trainers and the invisibility cloak, walked quickly so as not to get too cold, reminding him self that it was November, after all.

He descended the Marble staircase 10 minutes later to find that Marcus was already waiting there, wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a zip-up hoodie.

He nodded at Harry when the latter pulled off the invisibility cloak and waited for the boy to approach him before hesitating and kissing the black haired 4th year.

''Where're we going?'', asked Harry as Flint pulled away.

Flint did not answer but pushed the oaken front doors open and held them for Harry who smiled and walked through them, waiting for Flint to catch him up.

They walked in silence for a minute or two before Flint nudged Harry in the side and prompted him to walk towards the lake.

Harry, after battling with him self internally looked sideways carefully before placing his hand in Flint's who didn't respond immediately before (to Harry's delight) closed his hand around the 4th year's.

Flint did not speak until they reached a Willow tree which looked out over the lake, its leaf-covered fronds seeming to wave at them in the slight breeze.

''Here.'', he grunted, letting go of Harry's hand and unzipping his hoodie, exposing a tight t-shirt which hugged his muscular frame attractively to lay it on the frosty ground before sitting on it, his back against the tree, his legs stretched out before him, slightly open.

Harry sat opposite him, crossed his legs Indian-style and wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

Flint who had watched the boy as though in a trance, was thinking dully to himself that Harry really was perfect in his opinion.

He liked, (though he did not know how to describe it to himself), Harry's smooth pale face, the way his black fringe fell occasionally over his eyes and the saviour's lithe frame.

Harry was shivering to himself, but he tried to hide it from Marcus who was still looking at him.

''You cold?''

Harry shook his head, but ruined the effect slightly by shuddering as he did so.

Flint did not speak but crossed his legs in imitation of Harry and pulled the smaller teen to sit on his lap; the Gryffindor's small back pressed against his broad chest and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed slightly as he felt the warmth of Flint's muscular chest pressed against his back and smiled to him self when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him securely, filling his body with a welcome warmth.

Resting his head sideways on Flint's, whose chin was still upon his shoulder, Harry said quietly, ''aren't you cold?''

He felt Marcus shake his head, the movement digging the strong chin slightly into Harry's shoulder.

Marcus seemed to be staring out across the lake, towards the mountains, his arms tightened slightly around Harry.

Even though Harry was chilly, the warmth of Marcus' chest, head and arms were enough to keep him where he was and he leaned back further against the Slytherin.

''Marcus?''

Marcus made a noise of ascent.

''Are we going out''

He felt the arms tighten around him a little more but Marcus didn't answer and Harry didn't feel that the time was right to press the issue, not when he was feeling so content.

''I'll kill Malfoy.'', Marcus grunted unexpectedly.

''What?''

''I'll smash his face in if he tries to hex you again.''

Harry would have turned to face Marcus, but the warmth of they other boy's chest against his back was too nice to release and so he said, ''please don't, I don't want you in trouble.''

Marcus grunted and moved his head from Harry's shoulder to press his face against the back of the boy's head, breathing in the now familiar scent of the 14 year olds hair.

Ignoring the goose bumps that spread up the back of his neck at the feel of the Slytherin's hot breath, Harry pressed the issue. ''Marcus.''

Marcus grunted.

''Promise you won't go after Malfoy.''

''OK''

Harry smiled to himself before turning his head sideways to kiss Marcus' cheek.

''You sit here a lot?'', Harry asked, closing his eyes and leaning backwards against Marcus completely now, forcing Marcus' chin back onto his shoulder from behind.

''Sometimes, when I'm Mad.'', said Marcus before kissing the shell of Harry's ear lightly.

''It's a nice spot.'', said the Gryffindor, looking out between the curtain of willow branches towards the crescent moon, reflected in the glassily smooth lake.

''Do you like it?'', asked Marcus.

''Yeah, it's peaceful.'', replied the boy, enjoying the rumbling vibrations from Flint's chest against his back when the Slytherin spoke.

''You still cold?'', asked Marcus, a slight vein of concern in his voice as he tightened his muscular arms around Harry' holding him closer.

''Not anymore.'', said Harry.

They sat in silence for at least 5 minutes, a silence which gave Harry time to reflect upon what had happened to him over the last week.

If someone had told Harry 6 days ago that he would be sat, looking out at the lake, on Marcus Flint's lap, feeling this content considering the turmoil his life is in, he would have told them they'd been hit with a confundus charm.

Marcus pulled one of his arms from around Harry to look at his watch.

''It's nearly Half-one.'', grunted the Slytherin, surprising Harry by kissing him on the back of the neck.

Harry nodded and stood up, not enjoying the loss of Marcus' warmth all around him as the older boy stood up as well, picking his jacket up from the ground.

They looked at each other for a moment before Marcus walked towards Harry and pressed the Gryffindor against him, kissing Potter's invitingly pink lips.

Harry had never had so few garments separating himself from Marcus' flesh and enjoyed the feel of Flint's heavily muscular form pressed against his front as he entwined on of his hands with the Slytherin's hair.

They broke apart and Marcus, surprising Harry yet again that night placed his jacket around Harry's narrow shoulders, smirking at how big the garment was for the Gryffindor.

Harry pretended to look annoyed when he noticed Flint smirking at this fact but ruined the effect by blushing slightly, turning his pale face a darker shade of grey in the light cast by the moon.

At the same time, they turned and began walking towards the castle, Flint taking Harry's small hand in his huge one automatically now, prompting another smile from the boy.

They did not talk much on their trek back up to the front doors and walked through them in silence.

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow?'', asked Harry, taking Flint's hoodie from his shoulders and handing it back to the muscular boy.

Flint nodded and, as Harry handed him the garment, grabbed the boys hand and pulled him in for a searing kiss that Harry subconsciously wished would never end.

Finally they broke apart and Marcus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, ''same time tomorrow'', before walking away towards the steps leading to the dungeons.

Harry smiled to himself, pulling the invisibility cloak over himself before walking back to the portrait of the fat lady, giving the password to the irritated painting and clambering into the common room.

He did not much feel like going to bed just yet, he could still smell Flint on his clothes and instead lay on a settee right in front of the fire, staring into the flames; wondering how he could feel so happy when so many people hated him.

(*)

When Flint marched into the Slytherin Common room, he was accosted by Malfoy, ''where've you been?''

Flint didn't even answer, but scowled at the blond before walking towards a distant armchair and sitting down.

To his annoyance, Malfoy followed him over; _doesn't this prat take a hint?_

''Guess what?''

''What'', grunted Flint, not looking at Malfoy.

''I nearly cursed Potter earlier! You should have seen it, the little half-blood attention seeker mouthed off at me and I nearly got him.'', Malfoy said, the glee apparent in his voice.

Flint clenched his jaw and tried to control his anger, he'd promised Harry but it was difficult listening to this little stuck up dick shouting his mouth off about the Gryffindor.

''Anyway, I've got to go, more badges to make.'', Malfoy finished, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Flint couldn't help him self, he stuck his large foot out as Malfoy passed him, sending the blond Slytherin face first to crash on the floor, blood spurting from both his nostrils.

As Malfoy writhed around on the flagged floor, Flint stood up and said ''Accident'', before stalking away to bed, leaving Malfoy to stagger out of the door towards the hospital wing.

(*)

Back in Gryffindor tower, Harry Potter was still lying on the settee, staring into the glowing embers of the fire, subconsciously smelling the shoulder of his hoodie; the place Marcus had been resting his head.

He could feel sleep coming, but made no effort to stand up. He merely rolled over onto his other side and allowed the oblivion to sweep over him, the feeling of contentment left by contact with Marcus acting upon him more effectively than any sleeping potion.

He smiled slightly to himself and drifted off to sleep, thinking not of the tournament, the article, the jibes of fellow students or Ron's jealousy, but at the memory of Flint's lips pressed against his own.

(*)

**Well! There you have it! I'm quite proud of this chapter if I do say so myself and I'm aware that, though the plot is moving quite slowly, their relationship is speeding along at a rate that I'm finding hard to control lol. Let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 4 of what is rapidly becoming my favourite project! There is a little more smut in this Chapter, but I'm determined not to let them move unrealistically fast.**

**(*)**

**Chapter 4**

''Harry, wake up!''

Harry stirred and rolled over on the settee, mumbling indistinctly as his fringe fell over his eyes, wrinkling his nose.

''Harry! You're going to be late!'', Hermione's voice shouted from what seemed to be miles away.

Harry rolled over again, this time onto his back, and opened his eyes.

The common room was almost empty and those few remaining were hurrying out of the portrait hole for breakfast.

The lithe boy sat up abruptly and looked around, taking off his glasses which had been cutting into the bridge of his nose as he slept.

''What time is it.''

''It's late Harry, you're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry!'', said Hermione.

She seemed more curious than annoyed and waited by the fire as Harry ran upstairs to get changed, mentally cursing the contentment he had felt the night before which had almost made him late.

(*)

They hurried into the Great Hall ten minutes later, slightly out of breath and took their places at the Gryffindor table.

Harry was careful to seat himself on the side facing the Slytherin table and smiled inwardly when he saw that Flint had done the same.

His eyes met the Slytherin's, the latter nodding at Harry before returning to his food.

''Where did you go last night?'', asked Hermione, looking at Harry sideways as she buttered her toast.

''Just for a walk.'', said Harry evasively, keeping his eyes on his porridge.

''Alone?''

''Yeah''

Hermione did not speak for a while, but ate her away through two slices of toast before blurting out, ''Harry I know when you're hiding something from me.''

He looked at her, large green eyes round with what he hoped was an innocent expression.

''Hermione, I'm not hiding anything but in case you hadn't noticed, someone entered me into a competition against three 17 year olds to perform a series of tasks that are almost definitely dangerous. So I think you can forgive me for wanting to take a walk every now and then to cool off.''

Hermione looked slightly ashamed of herself, but Harry knew she couldn't feel as guilty as he did for lying to her though, as he had promised himself, he would tell her at some point so his guilt was quickly repressed.

He looked up again to find that the muscular Slytherin had been staring at him. He gave Flint a small smile before inclining his head ever so slightly towards the door into the entrance hall and standing up.

''Just going to run to the toilet before Charms.'', he muttered to Hermione as he walked away.

She nodded, deep in conversation with Ginny about S.P.E.W.

(*)

Harry loitered in the entrance hall, secluded in an alcove, and waited for Marcus to follow catch up with him.

When the tall Slytherin walked past him, Harry placed a hand on Marcus' broad shoulder gently, making him look around.

Flint gave something close to a smile when he saw Harry in the alcove and entered the small space himself.

Though they were now concealed from anyone who would walk past, they were so cramped that they couldn't even kiss each other.

Flint made an impatient noise at this and lifted Harry easily into the air, pressing the Gryffindor against the wall.

''Hi'', said Harry with a smile as he wrapped his legs around Flint's waist.

Flint did not reply but placed one of his hands under Harry's backside and stroked the Gryffindor's back with the other before crushing his lips against the boys.

Harry smiled against Flint's lips before kissing back, allowing the Slytherin to dominate the embrace, tightening his legs around the muscular waist as Flint pressed him harder against the wall.

Harry could have happily remained there for an eternity, where the only constant in his life was the feel of Marcus and, all too soon, the bell sounded just above their heads.

Marcus, regretfully it appeared, let the slim boy down, but did not remove his arms from around Harry's waist.

Harry tried to pull away, but Marcus merely tightened his grip on the boy's hips and shook his head, pressing his nose into Harry's hair, breathing deeply.

''We'll be late for lessons.'', he said, even as he stroked Marcus' strong jaw.

''Don't care.''

''Well I do, I'm going to need all the help I can get if I'm not going to die in this competition.'', said Harry jokingly

Marcus pulled away and looked darkly down at the boy, ''that's not funny.''

''I'm only…'', began Harry,

''Don't joke about that.'', said Marcus.

''Marcus, I was joking.'', said Harry softly, before burying his face into Marcus' neck, kissing the Slytherin's collar bone lightly.

Marcus grunted and kissed the top of Harry's head before Harry pulled away.

''We've really got to go.'', said the Gryffindor.

Flint nodded, ''meet me by the doors, same time tonight.''

Harry smiled, ''Ok, see you later.''

They kissed briefly before leaving the alcove; Harry hurrying to Charms, Flint walking slowly to Transfiguration

(*)

The rest of the day passed without great incident for Harry, unless you counted a definite upswing in the amount of taunting comments he received from fellow pupils, almost all of whom seemed determined to make him crack before the weekend.

The funny thing was that the more Hermione intoned 'ignore them, ignore them, ignore them!'', the closer Harry got the breaking point.

However, every time Harry's temper reached its highest pitch, and he was on the verge of cursing the next person to insult him, he remembered the feeling that had washed over him the previous evening as he sat with Marcus and his anger seemed to quell slightly.

(*)

It had been a very trying day for Marcus as well. He could not count the times he had almost smashed someone's face in for disrespecting Harry.

He could almost feel his blood boiling when he heard that awful little shit Malfoy taking the Mick out of Harry at every opportunity he got and it was only because he had promised Harry he wouldn't lash out at anyone that he didn't slam Draco's spoiled blond head against a wall.

(*)

When the bell rang for tea that evening, Harry let out a small sigh and closed his Defence against the Dark Arts book.

He walked slowly down to dinner with Hermione, not really listening to her lecture on the various ways to combat the jelly-legs jinx and how ''structural damage to the tibia can ensue if the jinx is not removed swiftly''.

When they reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione said ''in essence, Harry, it's mainly about avoiding lasting damage from what is really a minor hex at most.''

He made a non-committal grunt and sat down, pouring casserole onto both of their plates before turning to the bushy-haired girl who was still in full flow about counter-jinxes.

''Hermione?'', he said, tentatively.

''Yes?'', she said, breaking off in the middle of an explanation regarding the ''impeditive nature of both leg-locker and jelly-legs jinxes'', to regard him with mild interest.

''Nothing, it doesn't matter.'', said Harry, losing his nerve and going slightly pink before taking a sip from his goblet to cover up the awkward moment.

They ate their dinner slowly, talking easily about lessons and other non engaging topics, Harry's eyes fluttering occasionally to lock with Marcus' who was staring at him now more than ever, a funny expression on his face.

Harry wasn't sure what was making Marcus scowl over at them and threw the Slytherin a look of hurt confusion when Hermione put her knife and fork together and pulled out her S.P.E.W notebook to jot down a few notes whilst Harry finished his desert.

Marcus shook his head at Harry before standing up and walking away.

(*)

Harry found it hard to concentrate on his homework that evening, even with Hermione practically telling him all of the answers.

Why had Marcus scowled at him like that? Hadn't the Slytherin pretty much said that Harry was the only person in Hogwarts he cared about? What had he done wrong?

He didn't think he'd handle it very well if Marcus turned his back on him the same way so many others had and so it was with a growing sense of apprehension that he descended the Marble Steps into the entrance hall that evening at midnight.

Yet again, Marcus was already standing by the oaken front doors, waiting for him, his broad shoulders silhouetted against a ray of moonlight coming in from the high windows of the chamber

''Hi'', said Harry as he pulled the cloak off.

Marcus nodded, his scowl still firmly in place.

''What's up?'', asked Harry.

Marcus shook his head and turned to open the front doors, but Harry placed a hand on one of the Slytherin's large shoulders and Marcus froze at the touch.

He turned to look at Harry, his scowl morphing into an almost accusatory look.

''Are you angry with me?'', Harry asked, putting is other hand on Marcus' other shoulder.

Marcus' muscular arms rested very lightly on Harry's small hips, apparently unconsciously, ''No.''

''You are. You were glaring at me all dinner when I was talking to Hermione.'', said Harry.

Marcus' face darkened at the mention of Hermione's name and his hands clenched on Harry's waist, making the lithe boy wince.

''Marcus, she's my friend!'', said Harry indignantly, but he stood on tiptoe and kissed the muscular boy.

It occurred to Harry that, no matter how many times he kissed Marcus, he would never get used to how much he liked the sensation of the Slytherin's lips against his own.

Marcus, in spite of himself, closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss, his arms wrapping completely around Harry's waist as he spun them around and pressed Harry completely against the wall.

Harry broke the kiss, his hands entwined in Marcus' hair, one of his legs around Marcus' waist.

''She's my friend.'', he said sadly, feeling Flint's hot breath against his face, dimly aware of the fact that his and the Slytherin's erections were aligned pleasantly.

Marcus nodded and said ''Sorry.'' Before crushing his lips back against Harry's.

Harry smiled when Marcus grabbed his other thigh and pulled it up, locking Harry's legs around his waist and carrying the Gryffindor to a broom closet near the Great Hall, opening it and walking inside.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Marcus locked it and pressed the boy up against it forcefully, causing Harry to gasp and clench his legs around Marcus before allowing the Slytherin to crush their lips together again.

Kissing Harry forcefully, Marcus undid the front of his and Harry's robes, allowing both sets to fall to the floor, the pair of them now dressed in only their trousers, shirts and ties.

Harry undid Marcus' shirt buttons, allowing his legs to drop to the floor as he undid them all to expose the perfection that was Flint's torso.

Harry had known that Flint was muscular; that much was apparent, even through his school robes, but he had not known that Flint's body was this beautifully defined.

The Slytherin had perfectly sculpted Pecs and abs, his brownish nipples hard with pleasure as he undid Harry's shirt.

Harry felt a little embarrassed when his shirt had been removed in comparison to the built Slytherin; but Marcus seemed to be just as impressed with Harry's lightly muscled physique as Harry was with Flint's toned form.

Harry was not skinny, but slim and lithe; his small muscles visible along his slender torso and his slender neck only added to the beauty of his appearance.

The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds before Harry flung his arms around Marcus' neck and kissed him again.

Flint smirked as the boy launched at him and, carefully pulled the boy onto the floor.

Marcus lay on his back as he made Harry straddle his hips, the smaller boy's hands resting on the Slytherin's hard pectorals as he leaned down to kiss the square-jawed face before attacking Marcus' thick neck.

Still smirking, Marcus raised his arms, tracing them down Harry's back before resting them on the pert backside, pushing Harry's straining groin down against his own.

Harry gasped at the sensation before smiling cheekily and grinding down against Marcus again, repeating the movement every couple of seconds until they both felt the fire pooling in the pit of their stomachs.

Forcing their lips together more firmly than ever, they both peaked at the same time, filling their trousers with their seeds, Harry's small frame collapsing against Marcus' broad chest, the Slytherin's arms wrapping loosely around the Gryffindor's narrow back.

They lay there for a few moments, allowing themselves to cool down from their highs, Harry panting, his head on Marcus' shoulder.

Marcus' head rested on Harry's as they breathed in each other's scent and, eventually, Harry stood up.

''Where you going?'', asked Marcus.

''_We _are going for a walk.'', said Harry, smiling and waving his wand to clean up the mess in their crotches.

''Pushy.'', smirked Marcus as Harry threw his clothes at him.

Harry grinned broadly as they left the broom closet and walked back across the entrance hall towards the oaken double doors.

Again, Marcus held the door for the Gryffindor, who smiled and walked through them, into the cold, crisp night.

They both reached out at the same time and held hands as they strode down towards the lake and the willow tree.

There was no pretence this time, Marcus grabbed Harry around his slim waist as he sat down on the grass, forcing the petite Gryffindor to sit on his knee.

Harry chuckled mildly before turning his head to look over his shoulder at the strong Slytherin, ''for all your 'tough and moody' stuff, you're actually quite soft you know.'', smiled Harry, kissing Marcus on the jaw before looking ahead over the lake.

''M'not.'', grunted Marcus, tightening his strong arms around Harry, causing the Gryffindor to laugh a bit more.

''Well, to me you are.'', said Harry, leaning his head back against Marcus.

Marcus didn't reply, but he didn't need to; Harry knew he was right and he sighed very slightly as he watched a few tiny ripples disturb the lake as the Giant Squid delicately propelled itself across the glassy surface.

He felt Marcus' slow, hot breath against his ear and guessed that the Slytherin was falling asleep in the afterglow of his recent climax and the warm weight of Harry upon his lap.

Harry could feel himself slipping into a lethargy himself and didn't even have the energy to mention as such.

Both boys slipped quite suddenly into a deep sleep despite the cold, both wrapped up in their own comfort.

(*)

Harry awoke 4 hours later.

He and Marcus were lying side by side; Marcus on his back, Harry on his side with an arm clutching at the Slytherin's broad chest, his leg draped across Marcus' hips.

His first feeling was of unbearable cold and he reminded himself that he had fallen asleep outdoors in November.

He sat up and nudged Marcus awake.

The large Slytherin groaned and sat up, shuddering with a cold that even he could feel.

Harry, however, was beyond cold and shook violently as he clambered onto Marcus' lap childishly , wrapping his legs around the boy tightly, desperate for warmth.

Marcus wrapped his arms around Harry's back tightly, pressing his chest against Harry's protectively.

Harry's arms were around Marcus' neck and he pressed their cold lips together, Marcus smiling as he felt Harry trembling.

''It's not that cold.'', he grunted, smirking.

Harry squeezed him reproachfully with his legs and said, teeth chattering, ''Y..you're a l..lot b..bigger than m…m..me!''

Marcus chuckled softly and held Harry a little tighter as Harry buried his face into the Slytherin's broad shoulder, seeking warmth.

(*)

**Well, there you have it! I hope you liked Chapter 4! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here, guys! I'm aware that the plot is moving reaaaally slowly as Harry hasn't even seen the dragons yet – but like I say, I'm trying to develop their relationship on an almost day-to day basis and it's rapidly dawning on me that there might be quite a few chapters lol… sorry! **

**(*)**

**Chapter 5**

Harry awoke the next morning, wrapped completely in the covers of his four-poster bed, still shivering.

He had finally got back to Gryffindor tower at quarter to five in the morning, his lips blue, even after a passionate kissing session with Marcus in the Entrance Hall.

Having dashed upstairs and pulling on almost every jumper he owned, he had dived into bed and curled up, knowing he was going to wake up regretting his outdoor nap the next morning.

He lifted his head from his pillow and looked around; everyone in the dormitory was still asleep, their heavy breathing the only sound on the chilly winter morning.

Looking outside the window, Harry could see that the sun had only just started to rise; the indigo of the sky outside illuminating enough of the room for Harry to see the dark shapes of the other boys.

He shivered again and sniffed through his blocked nose.

Grumbling under his breath, he got out of bed swiftly and dressed himself, adding a warming charm to his robes before grabbing his bag and descending the spiral staircase to the common room where he was met by glorious warmth from the crackling fire.

He sniffed again ''stupid cold,'' and curled up on an armchair right next to the flames and waited for Hermione to wake up, his red nose still blocked.

About an hour later, when the weak winter sun had risen enough to bathe the frozen grounds in a pale grey, half-hearted, light, he heard the first people begin to walk down the stairs into the common room and looked around, still shivering slightly.

Hermione was one of the first to arrive. She didn't notice him at first and walked straight to the notice board to wait for him before spotting him in the arm chair and frowning.

''Harry!'', she said looking concerned, ''you look really ill.''

''I'm fine'', he said standing up to walk out of the portrait hole with her, but shivering all the same.

''You're not, you're white as a ghost and you're nose is red!' she said, placing a cool hand on his forehead, ''and you're burning up! Harry, you need to go back to bed!''

He shook his head at her, ''I'm fine.''

She looked as though she would have liked to argue back but didn't, settling instead with a reproachful look before engaging him in conversation about their Transfiguration homework.

(*)

Marcus had felt no such side effects and woke up feeling completely normal and was slightly shocked, therefore to see Harry walk slowly into the Great Hall that morning looking very pale and ill.

A vein of concern throbbed somewhere in his stomach as he watched the slim boy sit down at the table at the far end of the Hall and huddle around a cup of tea.

He stared at Harry, waiting for Harry to look up and when the latter's eyes met his own, he frowned in what he hoped was a concerned manner and stood up from the table, hoping Harry would follow him.

As he lingered in the entrance hall, it dawned on Marcus that he and Harry barely ate a proper breakfast any more as they always seemed to be having these morning rendezvous.

When he saw Harry, he gestured for the lithe Gryffindor into the alcove they had occupied the previous morning.

Harry smiled weakly and hugged Marcus tightly when they were out of sight, the warmth of the Slytherin's body heating him more effectively than the common room fire and the warming charm itself combined.

He did not move and when Marcus made to break the hug and lean down to kiss the Gryffindor, Harry merely clung on more tightly, not wanting to lose the warmth of Flint's chest.

''You Ok?'', Marcus said, pressing his nose against the top of Harry's head, breathing in the scent of the boy's hair.

Harry nodded, burying his face deeper into Marcus' chest, seeking more warmth.

''You're not,'' grunted the Slytherin, ''you're warm and pale and you look ill.''

''I'll be fine, don't worry.''

''Go back to bed.''

''Marcus, I'm fine, it's just a cold.''

''Go to Madam Pomfry.''

''No it's only a cold.''

Marcus was trying not to let on how worried he was about Harry and so grabbed Harry's upper arm and marched him towards the hospital wing.

''Marcus!'', Harry said in a shocked voice as Flint dragged him along corridors.

''You're going to Madam Pomfry.'', said Marcus as though daring Harry to challenge him.

Harry's annoyance was masked by a warm feeling of comfort that Marcus was risking being seen with Harry to make sure that the latter got proper treatment.

(*)

When they reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, Marcus looked down at Harry, frowning at the pale teenager before saying, ''get her to put you right. I'm sorry.''

Harry held Marcus' hands with both of his own and looked up at the Slytherin, frowning.

''What on earth are you sorry for?'', he asked Marcus, still frowning in confusion.

''You've got a cold. I shouldn't have let you fall asleep in the cold.'', grunted Marcus, looking down at their hands.

Harry smiled faintly, ''Marcus, it's fine, honestly. What matters is that you care.''

Marcus gave a flicker of what might have been a smile before leaning down to kiss the slender boy, but Harry put a hand on the Slytherin's broad chest to stop him.

''You might get my cold.''

''Don't care.'', said Marcus before kissing Harry with surprising tenderness, holding the smooth face of the Gryffindor with one of his large hands.

Harry closed his eyes but broke the kiss when he realised he couldn't breath out of his nose at all.

''I can't come in with you.'', said Marcus who had stood straight again, but his hand was still under Harry's chin, stroking the boy's cheek with a thumb.

''Its fine, thanks for bringing me.'', said Harry, kissing Marcus' cheek before turning around and walking into the Hospital wing.

He turned around as the door shut behind him and saw Flint's broad back walking away down the corridor.

(*)

Steam was still pouring from Harry's ears when he arrived, ten minutes late for Divination and he ignored the curious looks from his classmates as he headed for an armchair right at the back of the tower room.

The pepper-up potion had worked instantly on Harry's cold, relieving his symptoms, though he remained a little shivery and it was the first time he had been grateful for the roaring fire in the Divination classroom.

He bent down to retrieve his book from his bag when he caught sight of Ron looking at him curiously.

He gave the redhead a contemptuous look and pulled out parchment and quill before setting to work on that week's task.

When the bell rang, Harry regretfully left the warm room and descended the silver ladder before hurrying to the entrance Hall to meet Hermione for morning break.

(*)

He spotted her leaning against the door of the very broom closet he and Marcus had occupied earlier and smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

''Are you OK?'', she asked kindly, checking his temperature before linking her arm around his and walking leading him to the courtyard where they found a bench and sat down, shoulders hunched against the chilly breeze.

''I'm fine, I nipped to the Hospital Wing for a pepper-up potion before Divination.''

''Oh good!'' said Hermione in relief as she pulled out her S.P.E.W collecting tin to count the very small amount of money in it.

Harry checked his watch before looking across the courtyard.

He was just thinking glumly that Marcus was indoors keeping warm when he noticed the broad boy standing in a distant corner, looking over at them.

He checked that Hermione was still engaged in her S.P.E.W money before he smiled over at the boy who nodded before walking away.

Harry glowed inside to think that Marcus had followed him just to make sure that he was OK.

''Ron was staring at me earlier.'', said Harry when Hermione was putting the collecting tin away.

''Hmm?'', said Hermione as she closed the clasps on her bag.

''He was staring at me when I arrived at Divination.''

She shrugged before folding her arms tightly against the cold and leaning against him for warmth.

Harry was inwardly grateful that Marcus had walked away and therefore could not see a sight that would have almost certainly made him jealous.

(*)

On their way back up to Gryffindor tower after dinner, something Happened to brighten Harry's mood as nothing else that day had.

They had just reached the 4th floor, Hermione in mid flow about how learning the theory of a summoning charm would help Harry rid his block about the spell when they were interrupted.

''I mean it's all about focus, Harry. You have to focus your mind on the item in question almost in unison with the enunciation of the incantation itself if you follow me. If you ask me, 'Achievements in Charming' would be a good place for us to start.'' Hermione was saying when a deep voice sounded behind them.

''Potter,''

Harry spun around, hardly able to breathe as he looked into the eyes of Marcus Flint.

''Marcus?'', he asked, trying to keep the affection out of his voice

Marcus walked straight towards Harry and held out a large hand, in which was a copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells – Grade 4' which Harry recognised to be his own.

''Dropped this.'', Grunted the muscular Slytherin, placing the book and, though Hermione did not see it, a note into Harry's hand.

''Thanks.'', Harry said before smiling weakly at Marcus who nodded and strode away, barging through a gaggle of Ravenclaws as he did so.

''That was weird.'' Said Hermione as they continued walking towards Gryffindor tower, ''so anyway, Harry, there is a paragraph in Chapter 6 about summoning spells that I think you really aught to memorise…''

Her lecture lead them all the way to the portrait hole where she paused only to give the password before striking up her monologue again.

But Harry wasn't listening; he was desperate to read the note from Flint and, when they reached the Common Room said, ''Back in a sec, I'll just dump this in my Trunk.'', gesturing to the book in his hands before walking up the spiral staircase to his dormitory.

He sat down on his bed and unfolded the note.

He looked down at the untidy handwriting and read.

_Harry,_

_Hope you're feeling better. Same time same place tonight?_

_Marcus_

Harry smiled broadly as he imagined how much it must have taken the broad Slytherin firstly to write this note and then to pluck up the nerve to deliver it to Harry where anyone could see him.

He placed the book on his bedside table before returning to the Common Room and the roaring fire.

(*)

Harry was so anxious to see Marcus that evening that he arrived at the Entrance Hall ten minutes early and, to his surprise, found Flint waiting for him again.

He pulled off the cloak and hurried towards Flint, jumping at the Slytherin and wrapping his arms around the boy's thick neck before crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

The remained there for about 2 minutes, saying a thoroughly non-verbal good evening before Harry pulled back.

''Thanks for earlier'', he whispered against Flint's lips before lowering his hand, almost absently to rest on Flint's chest.

Flint nodded, one of his hands on the back of Harry's head, the other rubbing circles on the boy's narrow back.

''We going then?'' asked Harry brightly.

Flint shook his head, ''too cold'', he grunted before taking Harry's hand and leading him to the empty classroom they had occupied a couple of days previously.

''In here?''

''Yeah, it's warmer.'', said Flint, opening the door for Harry and standing back to let him in.

Harry walked into the room and was shocked to see that Flint had pushed the desks apart at the front of the room, clearing a space for them so sit.

Harry turned around and smiled at the Slytherin who looked down at him, apparently transfixed.

''What's up?'', asked Harry, noting Flint's glazed expression.

Flint shook his head and pulled Harry to the space he had cleared and sat down cross legged, pulling Harry down to straddle his legs.

Harry rested his hands on Flint's shoulders and kissed the muscular boy's forehead gently before lifting one of his hands to stroke the Slytherin's jaw gently.

''You were really nice today'', said Harry smiling down at Flint.

Flint grunted; one of his hands on Harry's waist; the other playing with the front of the Gryffindor's robes distractedly.

''Not that you aren't nice normally'', said Harry, kissing Marcus gently before continuing, ''Marcus?''

Marcus nodded to show he was listening.

''What are we to each other?''

Marcus shrugged and Harry felt a stab of annoyance, even considering how good the Slytherin had been to him today.

''Are we going out?'', Harry asked, blushing at how childish the question sounded, but looking down at Marcus defiantly all the same.

Again, Marcus shrugged.

''Fine.'' Said Harry coolly, standing up off of Flint's lap and turning to walk towards the door.

''Where're you going?'', demanded Marcus.

Harry whipped around, looking at the muscular boy, ''why can't you answer that one question, Marcus?''

Flint stood up and walked over to Harry, extending an arm, but Harry held his hands up to stop the Slytherin, ''Marcus, don't… just answer the question.''

Marcus merely looked at Harry, an expression of mingled confusion and plea on his face.

Harry shook his head and walked away.

Just as he reached the door, Marcus almost shouted, ''wait, Harry!''

Harry jumped and looked around to see Marcus striding quickly towards him and, before he could do so much as take a step backwards, Marcus had pushed him against the door, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders.

''Marcus, what…'', Harry began but Flint cut him off.

''You know how I feel, Harry, but you know how hard it is for me to say it!'', he shouted, not in anger, but pleadingly. ''I promise I'll try but just please'' (his face took on a pained look) ''just don't walk away''

Harry stood frozen, looking up at the anguish in Flint's face and said, ''just answer the question, Marcus.'' in a soft voice.

''You know the answer! You don't need me to say things to make them true! Would I have done the things I did today if I didn't want to be in a relationship with you?''

Harry was shocked. Apart from the fact that this was the longest he had ever heard Marcus talk, he was surprised as how much emotion was in the Slytherin's words.

''I…I…I'm sorry.'', was all the slender Gryffindor could manage.

Flint released Harry's shoulders and placed his hands instead on Harry's hips.

''OK.'', he grunted before leaning down to kiss the raven but Harry stopped him.

''No Marcus, wait.''

''We can talk about it later, not now.'', grunted the broad Slytherin before crushing his lips against Harry's…

(*)

**There you have it, folks! Chapter 5! Let me know what you thought of it x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up everyone! This one moves a little faster than the rest in terms of plot so I hope you don't all find it a little contrived, I am trying, I promise **

**(*)**

**Chapter 6**

Now that he was certain in his mind that he and Marcus were definitely in a relationship, Harry's mood brightened considerably over the next few days, even given an upswing in the level of taunts and snide comments he was receiving.

In addition, due to the increased level of midnight meetings and frequent fumbling sessions between classes, Harry was definitely beginning to feel the strain of a workload that the rest of his year seemed to be coping with.

In fact, were it not for Hermione, Harry felt sure that he would be sitting a detention nearly every night due to a lack of producing his homework on time and it was only because of her that he was managing to keep up.

Even so, Harry was happier than he had been in a very long time and was beginning to live for the hours he spent in various secluded parts of the castle with Marcus.

(*)

Though there was no real noticeable change in Marcus, who was as surly as ever to everyone in the castle (except Harry), the Gryffindor could tell that his relationship with the broad Slytherin had placated Marcus' temper somewhat.

(*)

On the Sunday before the first Hogsmead trip of the year, Harry and Marcus were to be found in an empty classroom; Marcus sat with his back against the wall, Harry with his back against Marcus' broad chest.

Harry liked these silences, even though he was almost always the one to break them, because the warmth of Marcus' body seemed to sweep away the inner turmoil he was constantly battling with. A turmoil; comprised of nerves and the emotions sparked by Rita Skeeter's article, that he quickly found only Marcus could quell.

He moved the back of his head more comfortably against the crook of Marcus' neck and gave a small sigh, closing his eyes and smiling as the muscular arms around his waist tightened their grip.

''You going to Hogsmead?'', Marcus mumbled in the lithe boy's ear, thoroughly startling Harry as Marcus was normally content to sit with Harry in silence for hours on end.

Harry turned his head slightly, so his cheek was pressed against the side of Marcus' head and muttered sleepily, ''erm maybe, I hadn't really thought about it.''

Marcus moved slightly and Harry got the impression the muscular boy was rather nervous, his feet moving up and down underneath his crossed legs and his arms were tightening and loosening around Harry's waist.

Harry did not question the Slytherin as he had learnt that it was no good trying to force Marcus to talk and so contented himself with tracing his fingers up and down Marcus' arms.

Eventually, the broader boy grunted, ''who you going with?''

Harry didn't answer immediately, preferring to continue mapping the Slytherin's forearms with his fingertips.

''Well, I don't know if I'm going, but if I do it'll be with Hermione I guess. How come?'', he asked.

He felt Marcus shrug and, under normal circumstances would have let the issue drop, preferring to let Marcus talk about things in his own time, but swivelled around in the Slytherin's lap until he was straddling Marcus' waist and said, ''how come?''

Marcus did not look Harry in the eye and mumbled something indistinct that Harry didn't catch.

''What?''

''Just wondered.''

Harry placed his hands under the Slytherin's chin and tilted the square jawed face to face him.

''How come?'', asked Harry with a smile, hoping he already knew the answer.

''Just wondered if you wanted to go…with Me.'', said Marcus, looking back down at Harry's neck.

Harry grinned broadly to himself before kissing Marcus on the forehead and saying ''yes''.

Marcus looked up at Harry so quickly that he narrowly missed smashing the top of his head against the lithe boy's chin.

''You will?''

''Of course I will!'', said Harry, a little annoyed that Marcus was so shocked that he had accepted to accompany him.

Marcus nodded and straightened his neck so he could press his lips against Harry's before doing the same to the Gryffindor's collar bone.

Harry moaned lightly as Marcus bit ever so slightly at his collar bone before the Gryffindor's hands forced the broad boy's head up to meet his lips.

Marcus' hands slid under Harry's backside as he leaned forwards, causing Harry to lie on his back on the floor.

The Slytherin lay in the 'v' of Harry's legs, placing his arms either side of the Gryffindor's head as he lowered himself down, kissing Harry fiercely.

Harry's grin became a moan as Marcus began to grind down against him, his arms wrapping tightly around the Slytherin's broad neck, desperate to prolong the kiss as long as possible before a lack of oxygen forced him to release his grip.

Both breathing heavily, he and Marcus looked at each other, the ends of their noses still touching slightly.

Harry smiled slightly as Marcus ground down against him and wrapped his legs instinctively around the Slytherin's muscular waist, prompting a deep growl from Marcus which made Harry's smile once more against Marcus' lips.

Harry was burning with questions about whether or not he and Marcus would be seen in Hogsmead and what to do if they were; but as he felt the muscular boy's groin grinding down against his own once more, he thought that now probably wasn't the time.

He contented himself instead, with entwining himself more tightly around his boyfriend and bit the shell of Marcus' ear, prompting a feral growl from the older boy who's head rose quickly to claim Harry's swollen lips in a desperate embrace.

With a small gasp from Harry, Marcus ground himself down even more vigorously against the smaller boy.

Marcus did not care that Harry's legs had him in such a firm grip he could hardly breathe. Harry did not care that Marcus was bruising his collar bone with small bites and nips. Marcus did not care that his knees were going numb as he lay between Harry's vice-like legs. Harry didn't care either that his back was becoming sorer by the minute as he was ground into the cold stone floor.

All both cared about was that this friction, and the feel of their bodies entwined around each other, and the searing kisses should not end just yet: and it was with an increased ferocity, therefore, that Marcus rubbed his throbbing, trouser clad crotch against Harry's.

Harry's gasp became a moan as it left his throat and Marcus promptly kissed his way up the windpipe to press his lips to Harry's gently.

Harry's eyes opened slightly as he recalled that Marcus hardly ever kissed him 'tenderly'. Marcus' embraces were normally tight, hard and passionate to the point of animalistic at times and therefore Harry's surprise caused his legs to loosen momentarily around Marcus who looked up from his manipulation of Harry's neck.

Harry mentally shook himself and his legs were once again vice-like around Marcus who growled, smirking, and crushed his lips against Harry who responded to the now familiar feeling; biting Marcus' bottom lip as the latter ground down against him once more.

Anyone who poked their head around the door of the classroom at that moment, apart from getting a huge shock, would not be able to tell where Marcus' body began and Harry's ended, so close were they entwined and so passionate was their embrace.

Grinding down continuously against Harry, and with such passion, it was no surprise that both boys were soon moaning loudly as they felt their orgasms approaching and pressed their foreheads together to watch each other peak.

Marcus smirked as Harry's eyes shut tight, emptying himself into his own trousers, his nails digging slightly into the back of Marcus' neck as the Slytherin himself growled in appreciation as he too came.

Panting heavily, the two remained as they were for a moment, savouring the afterglow of their orgasms, kissing very softly.

''Wow.'', whispered Harry in Marcus' ear as the Slytherin pressed his lips against the Gryffindor's forehead.

Marcus made no response except to pick up his abandoned wand and whisper a cleansing charm, cleaning their wet crotches before collapsing back on top of the slender Gryffindor who wriggled uncomfortably.

''You weigh a ton, you giant.''

Marcus gave Harry a rare smile and rolled to lie on his back, pulling Harry with him so the smaller boy lay on his side, a leg draped across Marcus.

''What if we're seen in Hogsmead?'', Harry asked as he buried his head into Marcus' chest.

But Marcus had already drifted off into an easy sleep, and did not reply. Harry chose not to wake him and, instead, closed his eyes and waited for Marcus to wake up so they could go to bed.

(*)

In the end, it was decided that Harry should go into Hogsmead with Hermione under the invisibility cloak as planned, and spend about an hour or two with her before saying that he wanted to go back to the castle because he didn't feel well. After this, it had been decided that Harry should find Marcus and the two of them should 'go for a walk'.

It had taken them a little while to think this up as Marcus was infuriatingly un-helpful when Harry was trying to discuss various ways of meeting up with him in the village and, in the end, he made the plan himself.

Now that Harry held in his mind the prospect of an entire day spent completely in Marcus' company, his spirits couldn't help but sore even higher than they already were and Hermione couldn't help but notice the upswing in his mood.

''You're always smiling lately.'' She said the day before the Hogsmead trip, interrupting herself in the middle of another lecture about the summoning charm.

Harry, who's mouth was full of orange juice, shrugged and swallowed his mouthful before saying, ''just not going to let them get to me.''

She smiled and told him she really admired his spirit and told him to keep his chin up.

But Harry wasn't listening, he had just seen Marcus walk into the Great Hall and his stomach gave a pleasurable squirm as he imagined spending almost the entire day with the muscular Slytherin.

(*)

Harry awoke rather earlier than he would have liked to on the morning of the Hogsmead trip, owing to a stomach twisted with nerves and excitement.

He got up, shivering violently and looked out of the window next to his bed. It was a wonderfully bright and crisp morning and Harry smiled as he gazed down at the forbidden forest.

He dressed rather more attentively than he would normally have done, attempting to make an effort to flatten his unruly hair with a comb and some water.

He descended the spiral stone staircase from the boy's dormitory and sat in an armchair next to the fire, waiting for Hermione to join him.

(*)

''I wish you weren't going under the invisibility cloak, Harry.'' Hermione said as they strolled across the frozen lawns towards the Hogwarts gate, ''it makes me look like I'm talking to myself.''

Harry gave a small laugh, but chose not to argue with her; he was in too good of a mood to bicker.

When they reached the chilly high street, Harry saw Hermione stop and look around, as though searching for someone.

''We aren't meeting up with Ron, so don't even try.'', said Harry in clipped tones.

Hermione blushed slightly and lead the way to the Three Broomsticks Inn for a drink, slipping a butter beer underneath the cloak to Harry when they had found a table.

Harry sipped his drink quietly as he watched the other customers in the pub until his eyes fell upon Hagrid and Moody.

(*)

Harry hurried along a side street at top speed, hoping that Marcus had forgiven his lateness and was still waiting for him in the pre-arranged place.

When he rounded a corner behind the village post-office and saw the broad Slytherin leaning against the wall, his face split into a broad smile.

''Hi.'', he whispered.

Marcus gave a small start and looked around, his eyebrows contracting.

''Where are you?'' he asked, looking at a spot some 2 feet from where Harry was stood, concealed beneath the invisibility cloak.

Harry lifted the cloak a couple of inches so Marcus could see where he was stood before leading the way down an even smaller road which lead to a field.

Harry followed curiously. Marcus seemed to know where he was going and turned right at a kissing gate at the bottom of the small path which lea to a tree-lined meadow.

Harry gave a small laugh when Marcus struggled through the gate and the Slytherin turned around and raised an eyebrow, ''what?''.

''Nothing.'' Said Harry, stifling his laughter, ''didn't you know it was bad luck to walk through one of these without kissing someone?''

He heard Marcus laugh and wait on the other side of the gate for Harry.

''Take it off then.'', Marcus said.

Harry pulled the cloak over his head and stuffed it into his bag. ''What if we're seen?'' he asked as he looked around the field nervously.

Marcus leaned down and kissed Harry before straightening up ''no-one comes down here.'', he said before taking Harry's hand and leading him to a tree.

Harry laughed as Marcus dragged him towards a large oak tree secluded in a corner of the field before stopping dead.

Marcus turned around and looked at Harry who pointed at the ground behind Marcus and said ''what's that?''

Marcus looked around and no sooner had he looked at the floor than Harry had jumped on his back.

Wrapping his arms around Marcus' neck and his legs around the Slytherin's waist from behind Harry whispered to the muscular boy, ''carry me''.

Marcus smirked and placed his hands behind him to support Harry before walking slowly towards the tree.

Harry kissed Marcus' cheek from behind and said ''why are you letting me do this?''

He felt Marcus shrug and laughed in the Slytherin's ear.

He slid down from Marcus' back when they reached the tree and lay the invisibility cloak out on the ground for them to sit on.

Shivering slightly, Harry sat down with his back against the tree whilst Marcus took his seat opposite the Gryffindor, not taking his eyes of Harry the whole time.

''How long were you waiting?'', Harry asked as Marcus continued to gaze at him.

''Couple of hours'', grunted Marcus.

''Sorry.'' Said Harry, blushing slightly, ''I was about to leave but Hagrid wanted to give me a message.''

''About what?''

''He wants me to go down to his hut tonight at 12.''

Marcus didn't answer but continued to stare at Harry who blushed a little more and said ''why are you staring?''

Marcus looked down at the ground before he said ''Your hair's flatter.''

''What?''

By way of an answer, Marcus reached out a large hand and ruffled Harry's hair before nodding ''better'', he said and Harry laughed.

''I tried to flatten it this morning.''

''Why?''

''Thought it would look better.''

Marcus smirked again and pulled Harry onto his lap facing him.

Straddling Marcus now, Harry placed his hands on the Slytherin's broad shoulders and leaned his forehead against Marcus'.

''I'm glad we came here.'', said Harry, kissing Marcus on the end of his nose and smiling.

Marcus nodded and kissed Harry's neck softly before whispering ''me too.''

Harry beamed at the broad Slytherin in delight.

''How did you know about this place?''

''Come here sometimes.''

''It's really peaceful.''

Marcus nodded and kissed Harry full on the mouth, wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist as a chill breeze skimmed across the meadow, enveloping their warm embrace in cold air.

''It's so weird', said Harry who was still sat in Marcus' lap, and hugged the Slytherin tightly, pressing the broad boy's head against his neck.

''What?''

Harry looked down into Marcus' slightly hurt eyes and kissed him softly before saying ''Us. A few weeks ago I thought you hated me.''

A dark look came across Flint's face and he looked away.

''What's up?''

''Nothing.''

Harry was about to question Marcus further, but really didn't want to ruin the moment, not when he himself was feeling so content and Happy.

They remained there for 5 minutes or so in silence before Marcus said, ''if you're meeting Hagrid, does that mean I can't see you tonight?''

Harry considered this for a moment. He had to be back in the common room for his chat with Sirius at 1am.

He shook his head, ''I don't know how long I'm going to be at Hagrid's and I don't want you to wait up too late for me.''

Marcus nodded and started fumbling inside his pocket for something before pulling out a piece of plain parchment.

''Erm thanks.'' Said Harry uncertainly, ''why do I need parchment?''

''I got it today. I've got another piece. When you write on your piece, I can see it so we can talk when we're not together.'', said Marcus, not looking at Harry and blushing ever so slightly.

Harry didn't quite know what to say, and so contented himself with crushing his lips against the Slytherin's.

(*)

**Wellllll – whaddya think? Review please, it makes me happy x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo my faithful, amazing, beautiful readers! Here is Chapter 7. Hope you like it because it was a bit of a pain to write lol! Enjoy!**

**(*)**

Harry awoke the next morning, still in a state of upmost shock regarding the events of the night before.

He scrambled out of bed, dressed, and hurried downstairs to the warm Common Room in a complete daze.

Sinking into a chair nearest the fire, he let the memories of the previous night roll over him.

_He had been in such a good mood after spending the day with Marcus and spent the evening with Hermione in the Common Room, pretending to do his homework whilst really breathing in the smell of Marcus which remained on his robes._

_She wished him good luck at 11:50 when he ran upstairs for his invisibility cloak and dashed down to the Gamekeeper's hut to meet with Hagrid…_

Harry shuddered as he remembered the sight of the four, huge Dragons and closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts once more.

_The meeting with Sirius hadn't been much better. His godfather had merely given him more to worry about regarding Krum and just when he thought he was going to get some help with the Dragons…Ron had interrupted them._

Harry's hands balled into fists at the memory of their encounter and he felt his blood boil at the memory of Ron's angry face.

Standing up abruptly, he marched straight out of the Common Room and headed off towards the Great Hall with the intention of reviving himself over a cup of tea.

It was when Harry was walking down a corridor, past the unused Classroom that he and Marcus so frequently inhabited, that he heard heavy breathing and stopped dead.

Listening, he thought he recognised the deep noise as Marcus', having fallen asleep next to the muscular Slytherin on many occasions.

He crept towards the Classroom Door and eased it open quietly.

Sure enough, he could see his boyfriend, lying flat on his back in a corner of the classroom, eyes closed and fast asleep.

Harry shut the door behind him and walked over to where the broad boy was lying, sitting cross legged next to Marcus' head.

He did not like the idea of jerking Marcus awake and so settled instead for running his cool fingers across Flint's square jaw, hoping he would wake up slowly.

He was quite wrong.

Flint jerked awake, his muscular arms flying instinctively up towards his face, catching his lithe boyfriend in the chest and sending him sprawling across the floor.

Harry gasped in pain as his shoulder connected painfully with a desk and sat up quickly.

Marcus was on his feet, looking around in utter confusion.

When his eyes fell on Harry, Marcus' look of confusion turned to that of horror at what he had done.

He strode straight over to where Harry lay, lifted him easily off the ground and stood the slender Gryffindor on his feet.

''Harry, you ok?'' he asked worriedly, ''I'm so sorry.''

He looked it too. Harry shook his head and wound his arms around Marcus' thick neck in a hug.

''It's fine, I shouldn't have startled you. I know you didn't do it on purpose.''

Marcus said ''don't know my own strength.''

Harry stood on tiptoe and kissed Marcus before saying ''I need to talk to you….wait, why are you here?''

It had only just occurred to him, what with being sent flying across a classroom, that it was strange for Flint to be here in the first place.

Marcus looked away and muttered ''waited, just in case you came back.''

Harry didn't know quite what to say.

''You waited here all night just in case I came in after meeting Hagrid?''

''Yes.''

Harry looked up into Marcus face for a moment before jumping and throwing his arms tightly around the Slytherin's thick neck again.

Marcus' muscular arms encircled Harry's small waist tightly and Harry was lifted further off the ground.

''You're so sweet sometimes.'' Harry said before crushing his mouth against Marcus'.

Marcus didn't respond, but pulled Harry more tightly to him, one of his hands moving from Harry's waist to support his backside.

Harry smiled and wrapped his legs around Marcus, before pulling his wand from his robes.

''Sorry, but you've got morning breath.'' laughed Harry as he pointed his wand at his boyfriend's mouth. ''All the muscles in the world can't save you from that.''

Marcus scowled in a playful sort of way before Harry pressed his lips against his own again, kissing deeply and winding his arms around the Slytherin's thick neck.

Marcus' other hand fell to Harry's backside as he walked them over to the wall, propping the smaller boy against it before attacking Harry's slender neck.

''Wait, Marcus.'' Harry said, placing his hands on the Slytherin's broad shoulders.

Marcus looked up, confused and frowning. ''What's up?'' he asked as he absent mindedly stroked one of Harry's well-practiced thighs which were both still wrapped tightly around him.

''I need to talk to you: it's about last night.''

Marcus looked disappointed, but nodded.

''Erm, aren't you going to let me down?'', Harry asked, half amused.

''Why?'' said Marcus looking genuinely confused.

''Well, not that I don't like this,'' said Harry smiling slightly, ''but it's just that this is quite serious and we're in quite a…erm… distracting position, don't you think?''

A tiny smile curved Marcus' mouth for a second as he continued to stroke one of Harry's legs, realising that with the lithe boy entwined around him in this manner, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything.

He nodded and let Harry down with a final kiss.

Harry grabbed Marcus' large hand in his own small one and walked over to a desk and sat on it.

He gestured for the muscular Slytherin to sit on the desk opposite his, which Marcus did, watching Harry's face as he did so.

Harry folded his arms against his flat chest and took a deep breath before starting to talk.

(*)

Harry spoke for about 20 minutes, telling Marcus everything that had happened after they had departed in Hogsmead.

Marcus' expression did not change throughout Harry's story, but his face became almost as pale as Harry's was normally and the muscles in his square jaw appeared to be clenching and unclenching.

When Harry had finished, Marcus stood up and began pacing up and down, eyes locked straight forwards.

Eventually, he stopped, looked around at Harry and said, in a low voice, ''Dragons?''

Harry nodded, watching Marcus grow whiter still.

''You're not doing it.

''What?''

''You're not competing.''

Harry had been afraid Marcus would react like this and tried to remain calm.

''Marcus, I've got to. It's a binding magical cont…''

''I don't give a shit what it is! You're not competing!''

''I've got to!''

Marcus punched the desk he was standing closest to and it toppled straight over, one of the legs rolling away.

''Marcus!'' Harry yelled in shock.

But Marcus advanced towards him and placed his large hands on Harry's narrow shoulders.

''I'm not losing you to a dragon, and that's final.'' He breathed.

''Marcus, I've got to compete!'' said Harry, half angrily and half pleadingly, ''and you won't lose me, I promise.''

Marcus looked away and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Harry stood up and placed his hands on the Slytherin's muscular chest in a placating sort of way, ''you won't lose me, Marcus.''

His jaw still clenched and his breathing still heavy, Marcus looked down at Harry and nodded, though it looked like it cost him a great effort.

They both looked at the overturned desk and Harry said ''I'm still not used to how strong you are.''

''Sorry.'' Marcus said, waving his wand at the desk which mended itself and stood upright.

''It's Ok,'' said Harry, moving his hands from Marcus' chest to wrap his arms around the Slytherin's thick neck, ''I know you're only doing it because you care.''

Marcus nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as they hugged, the Slytherin still breathing heavily.

Harry stood on tiptoe and kissed Marcus lightly on the lips, ''let's got and get some breakfast.''

Marcus nodded, kissing Harry again and beginning to feel slightly ashamed of his outburst.

''Sorry'', he grunted again.

''Stop apologising!'' Harry smiled before saying, ''look, meet me here tonight and we can make up for yesterday, OK?''

Flint gave a small smile and nodded, holding the door open for Harry who left and hurried back up to Gryffindor tower to find Hermione.

(*)

Following a long walk around the lake with Hermione, Harry retreated to the library with her, rifling through book after book on Dragons.

He was desperate for anything that would help him survive the following Tuesday and even the prospect of meeting Marcus that evening did nothing to lift the rapidly sinking leaden weight of barely contained terror in the pit of his stomach.

How on earth was he supposed to overcome a dragon? He was 15 years old for goodness sake!

He clenched his jaw hard so as not to groan in anger and focussed his efforts instead on checking the index of a book called ''Tame the Untamable: A Dragon Keeper's Guide''.

Hermione, despite her best efforts, did little to improve his mood and, indeed, her constant reassurances that all would be well and that they would have found a solution to the problem before Tuesday did little more than irritate him.

''I mean, you could try a simple tripping hex, you know, to catch the Dragon off guard,'' she was saying as she stacked a pile of books neatly before opening another, ''but then what if it falls on you? That wouldn't be any better than burning really.''

Needless to say, by the time midnight arrived, Harry was in a vile mood and did not say goodbye to her as he walked out of the portrait hole.

(*)

He walked into the classroom at 5 past midnight to find his burly boyfriend sat on the desk nearest the door, waiting for him.

''Hey.'' Said Harry, walking into the room and placing an almost perfunctorily kiss upon Marcus' lips.

Flint frowned and when Harry did not explain, said, ''you still upset about the Dragon?''

Harry, who was still in a temper, snapped, ''Of course not, Marcus, I'm completely fine with the idea of being eaten alive!''

They stared at each other for a long moment before Flint said, ''don't say things like that.''

''Why not? It's true! I've got no chance against a 50 foot tall lizard!'' Harry said, flinging himself down on the desk opposite Marcus and folding his arms moodily.

''I'll help.''

''What?''

''I'll help you. I sent an owl to my uncle today. He works with Dragons in the midlands.''

Harry was completely shocked. ''You…you sent him an owl?''

''Yes''

Harry was starting to feel ashamed of his outburst. After all, it was not Flint's fault that he was in this situation and he felt he would deserve to be barbequed by his Dragon if he continued to take his anger out on the Slytherin.

He forced his face into a smile and said, ''shall we go for a walk?''

Flint looked hesitant and said, ''you got ill last time.''

''I'll be fine, come on.'' Said Harry, still smiling.

Flint nodded and stood up, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders as they walked out of the classroom and down towards the oaken front doors.

When they entered the freezing grounds, Harry took Flint's hand in his own and set off towards the lake, linking his slim fingers with Marcus' large ones absentmindedly.

''Have you got to kill the dragon?''

Harry looked sideways at Flint, whose jaw was clenched and who was staring straight ahead as they walked towards the mirror smooth lake.

''Charlie Weasley said to Hagrid that we just had to get past them.''

Flint nodded and stopped walking suddenly.

''Marcus, what…''

Flint turned sideways to face Harry, grabbing both the Gryffindor's hands as they stood looking at each other.

''Harry,'' said Flint, looking as though what he was about to say was costing him a great effort, ''I…I…I don't want to lose you to this tournament.''

''Marcus, you won't. It's….'' Harry began, but Marcus forestalled him.

''Please let me finish.''

Frowning, Harry nodded and continued to gaze up at the muscular form of his boyfriend.

''I don't want to lose you to this, and I know you say it's safer…but I…'' Flint looked away, his jaw clenched firmly.

Harry squeezed the Slytherin's large hands with his own and took a step closer, resting his head on Flint's strong chest.

''If anything happens to you, there won't be anyone else.''

There was a very long silence.

''What…what do you mean?'' said Harry, lifting his head from Marcus' chest to look him full in the face.

''Can't say it again.''

Harry opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again, ''that's...Marcus, that's probably the nicest thing anyone's said to me.''

Flint continued to look down at the slender Gryffindor before nodding, ''mean it.''

Harry, who never cried, had to swallow a rather large lump in his throat before saying, in an attempt at a cheery voice, ''let's go to our tree!''

The two boys linked hands again and walked slowly off to the willow they had sat beneath a few days earlier, the moonlight silhouetting their linked fingers.

(*)

Three hours later, the two were to be found in the same spot.

Marcus was sat with his back against the tree, his legs stretched in front of him.

Harry was fast asleep in his lap. Lying sideways, his face was half buried in Flint's chest, sleeping peacefully as the Slytherin looked down at him and tightened his arms around the 4th year.

Harry frowned in his sleep and his eyelids began to flutter ever so slightly, one of his arms starting to twitch.

Without a word, Marcus stroked Harry's smooth face with the back of his hand, tracing his fingers over the scar on the Gryffindor's forehead.

Harry stopped twitching and merely pressed his face deeper into Marcus' chest, sighing peacefully…

**(*)**

**There you go! Painfully fluffy as usual, but don't fear because the smut is on its way very soon! Don't forget to review! x**


End file.
